


A Night In

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Protective Jason Todd, Roy Harper Needs a Hug, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Roy catches a cold. Jason stays with him.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 54





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

"Jasoooooooon." Roy collapsed dramatically onto his boyfriend.

Jason had been in the middle of doing some research for a new case on the couch. His computer laid on the coffee table in front of them, now abandoned.

He grunted a bit. "Roy."

"Jason, I don't feel good." The other man whined a bit.

Jason sighed, sticking both of his hands under Roy's armpits and manhandling him into a sitting position on his lap. He noted that his temperature seemed to be higher than what was typical for him. His eyes were glazed over, and his face was covered in a layer of sweat.

"Everything hurts, and I'm dying."

Jason snorted a bit. Roy was one of the only people who could get away with hyperboles about death around him.

Roy sniffed a bit, reaching for a tissue on the coffee table.

"Don't slime on me please. Tim wanted me to help him tonight, and I can't bring germs with me."

"Don't go." He gripped Jason's shoulder hard. "You're probably already contaminated anyway."

"Contaminated with you?"

"Contaminated with my... _juices._ Yeah, my sick person juices."

Jason made a face. "I don't think that's the right word for it."

"Eh." Roy shrugged. "You got the image."

"All right." Jason picked up his phone, sending a quick text to Tim to cancel their mission for the night. "I'll stay here."

"Yay!" He leaned over on to him, pressing a wet kiss against his cheek. He giggled slightly.

The other man frowned, wondering why his partner was acting so delirious. Could a cold get that bad? Surely, his past addictions couldn't be helping. The trauma his body had gone through during that time would not be undone. If anything, it was only making things worse.

Perhaps he wasn't actually delirious. Maybe he was just acting silly on purpose.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head is killing me." He frowned. "And I can't breathe through my nose."

"Let me get you some tea."

"I usually eat spicy food to relieve my sinuses."

Jason turned back to him. "And are you nauseous?"

"Maybe."

"Then, I'm not giving you anything that will make you puke all over this apartment."

"Damn it." Roy pouted. "Can I have black tea?"

Jason shook his head. "Too much caffeine. I'm getting you herbal tea."

He slid off the couch. "Jasooon, the things you do to me."

"Listen, you're going to bed early tonight."

"Early? I'm an adult. I don't need a bedtime."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't care. You're going to bed early. It will help you feel better; I promise."

While the kettle was on the stove, Jason turned to the cabinet and grabbed a migraine patch. They'd become cold when applied to someone's forehead.

"No, Jason." Roy pouted and scooted away from his boyfriend. "The stickiness will get in my hair." 

"And you'd rather just sit there in pain?"

"Well, no..."

While Roy was staring off, Jason peeled off the protective layer and pressed it against his boyfriend's forehead. "Don't take it off."

"But-"

"Don't." Jason shook his head. "Or else."

"Fine." He crossed his arms and huffed.

The tea was ready soon after. Jason put a little bit of honey in it, knowing that it would help the back of Roy's throat if it was hurting him. Since his boyfriend had said that everything hurt, it was a safe assumption to make.

"Drink this. Then, we'll shower. Then, we go to bed."

Roy perked up. "You'll go with me?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't pass out in the bathroom." Jason raised his eyebrow. "Some of the showers I've seen you take are hotter than hell."

"But we aren't going to do anything else?"

Jason snorted. "Not until you feel better."

Roy shrugged. That was fair. He finished his tea quickly, reaching up to his boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"Carry me?"

Jason blinked. "You want...to be carried?"

"Yes." He responded, completely serious.

"All right then."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
